Extermination
by Mr.Arkham
Summary: The Na'Vi once so foolishly believed humans to be monsters. Then the real monsters arrived, and hell followed with them.


Jake sprinted for what seemed like an endless amount of time, bounding over large branches and alien bushes. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled his nostrils, and no matter how far the former human ran he could still hear the violent screams of the dying Na'Vi.

And the invaders mantra.

That _god-awful_, singular word, those shrieking tones that echoed through his ears with such violence that he felt as if a razor was stabbing in and out of his eardrum constantly.

"EXTERMINATE."

They had heard warnings that...something was heading to Pandora, and when asked if it was the humans were returning they heard the incoming invasion consisted of something far worse than any human.

They had tried to use Eywa's power to reach across the stars and communicate with whatever was coming toward them, but whatever the shaman connected to rendered her catatonic. She could only say one word, barely above a whisper, over and over again.

"Exterminate."

When their ships arrived, these strange invaders seemed to block out the sky with sheer numbers. Jake had no idea what they even were, they were like tiny golden monoliths with strange plunger arms, an alien blaster on their main chassis and a singular stalk of an eye that glowed a deep blue.

They lacked whatever qualms the RDA had, they just rained hell on the planet, setting massive swathes of the forest ablaze with casual sweeps from those lasers.

The Na'Vi fought, of course they did. Just as they did when the humans invaded. They fought with everything they could muster, they fought with all the numbers and resources they had on hand.

In the end, they didn't even kill one of the invaders.

Their arrows just...Well Jake had no idea how to describe it in all honesty, it was as if they just disintegrated before they could even touch the metal hull of these shrieking, monstrous invaders. As for the fauna of Pandora, they were blasted out of the sky before they could get within twelve feet of the invaders.

The creatures steamrolled over any and all opposition, shrieking "EXTERMINATE." over and over and over again. They boomed it across the planet, they _wanted_ it to be heard. Why bother trying to be subtle or stealthy, when nothing could halt or even hinder you? They burnt the forests, they burnt every sacred landmark on Pandora, they burnt every single village and settlement they came across, dealing death and destruction that the RDA had never intended on committing.

Jake slumped against the bank of one tree and sobbed, wretched choking sobs. He recalled the men women and children, zapped to death by those bizarre blue lasers. And Neytiri...god. She had actually survived a shot from those weapons. Writhing in agony, every nerve in her body burning with pain...But alive a moment longer.

He could only watch in horror as one loomed over her prone, writhing form, as it's plunger-like arm sucked her face into it's inky black maw. The rubbery appendage had writhed and morphed for a few moments, and then it crushed Neytiri's skull like an eggshell.

Jake was snapped from his thoughts, seeing two of the monsters land before him. Fear gripped the creature who had once been human, who had forsaken his race and culture and betrayed them to a now-dead race, and he stared deep into one of those cold blue eye-stalks. In that instant, Jake saw a hatred beyond that which any human had ever fathomed before, deep in that mechanical eye. Whatever was inside that metal shell, all it understood was hatred and violence.

He understood the wretched truth behind that one word they constantly shrieked, and realised that when they said 'exterminate' they meant to exterminate whatever was not them.

"ONE OF THE FEW REMAINING PRIMATIVE NATIVES, DALEK VEK." one crackled, the bulbs on the sides of it's head blinking with every syllable it said.

"THEN HE SHALL DIE. THE DALEK EMPEROR WISHED FOR US TO EXTERMINATE EVERY NATIVE BEFORE EXTRACTING MINERALS FROM THE PLANET." the creature named 'Vek' replied. Dalek was...the name of this species?

"THEY TRULY ARE PATHETIC CREATURES, INFERIOR EVEN BY THE STANDARDS OF OTHER RACES." the other 'Dalek' said, it's shrieking mechanical voice making Jake wince "THE LIMITED KNOWLEDGE WE ABSORBED FROM SEVERAL OF THEM SHOWS THAT THEY HAVE FORSAKEN THEIR TECHNOLOGY."

"THEN THIS IS A DESERVED DESTRUCTION." Vek spat.

That was the harshest blow, for Jake knew it to be true. For all the beauty that Pandora possessed, it was useless against creatures such as these. Even on Earth they could have done...something about this. In the end it seemed that machinery and technology would always be able to trump nature when it grew advanced enough.

"KILL IT LIKE THE OTHERS." Vek growled.

His cohort raised it's plunger arm and Jake's face was gradually sucked into the mechanical grip. He kicked and scrambled in the dirt, but his body could do nothing to fight the suction. He gave a muffled shriek of terror, unheard.

The pressure became immense, he could almost feel his skull begin to crack.

His final thoughts, were of earth.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone who hated the Na'Vi had some sort of genocidal fantasy against them, and that's exactly what I wrote. Took a few hours to write and far from my best work, but it felt SO good to write.

I don't mind people critiquing my writing for this one-shot (Personally I think it sucks and I just wanted to write this idea out of my head) but I'd rather people didn't bother me over having a view on how much they love the stupid blue cat bastards.


End file.
